Star Trek: Celestial Heir of Riven
by VinGoldust
Summary: With Riven dead, Karatek has taken control of the Romulan Empire with his brother by his side. but a dark figure lurks in the shadows...


Star Trek: Celestial "Heir of Riven"  
  
A woman screamed as she pushed the child out of her womb. The child's cries echoed throughout the USS Cherokee. It had been nine months since the conception of the child. Since the ship Cherokee left orbit around Kordeah, Kristin Curranstien's pregnancy proceeded with excellence as well as the corruption within the Federation. Former Supreme Chairman Cyphys Loki was now no longer a Chairman. Loki had the people rallied behind him, and he was crowned Emperor to the United Federation of Planets. Meanwhile, Karatek took his father's place as Emperor of the United Alien Alliance. The Federation and the UAA have been at war for eight months. During the meeting that was supposed to be Riven and Loki, but turned out to be Karatek and Loki, Karatek told the Federation that they were concealing his wife and he wanted her back. Loki denied it all. He claimed he didn't even know who Karatek's wife was. Karatek immediately declared war against the Federation. For the next eight months, blood would be shed in the name of the Federation and in the name of the Alliance. Ships were destroyed, lives were lost, and it didn't seem as though it would end. But on this one-day, both sides called short truce for a day to honor the lost soldiers of both sides. For some reason or another, when his son was born, Karatek, without any knowledge of it, spoke to himself.  
  
"Today, the savior is born."  
  
*****  
  
"Fire at will!" The Klingon commander yelled at the invasion party aboard the Cherokee. Blasts shot out from blasters and assault rifles throughout deck 14. The Cherokee crew did what they could to hold off the Klingons. They desperately awaited the arrival of the USS Draco. The Captain of the Draco was Captain Michael Turner, a cousin to Captain Conner.  
  
"Captain!" an Ensign yelled at Captain Conner who joined in on the fight on deck 14. Commander Jeremiah Ferguson and Captain Chris Austin were on the bridge, while Professor Franklin Eichhorn was busy trying to protect Kristin and her son. It had been over two months since the child had been born and Karatek has not rested a day in search for his son. Meanwhile, good news was about to be delivered to the Captain of the Cherokee. "Sir, the Draco has arrived! They are sending over reinforcements."  
  
"Excellent!" Captain Conner responded. "Have them beam over immediately."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Soon after numerous columns of light appeared behind the Klingons and more Starfleet officers appeared and fired at the Klingons. The Klingon attack had been stopped for the time being.  
  
"Captain Conner," the commander of the away team walked directly up to the Captain. "Its good to see you alive. We have orders from Emperor Loki. He knows that you hold Karatek's wife and has demanded that you return to Vulcan and seek refuge in Ambassador Spock's estate. The good Ambassador has already been informed that you are on the way."  
  
"Good." Captain Conner responded. "We will make our way there immediately." He tapped is comm. badge. "Captain Austin, set a course for Vulcan, maximum warp."  
  
"Yes, sir." The response came back.  
  
*****  
  
"Sire!" A royal servant to the throne of the Romulan Empire entered the royal throne room of Karatek, Emperor of the Romulan Empire and leader of the United Alien Alliance. "We have reports from a Klingon vessel in Federation space that the USS Cherokee is en route to Vulcan. They tried to follow but were met by the USS Draco and the USS Epsilon-C. They say they were lucky to even survive the two Federation ships. Apparently, the Federation has upped their power and skill."  
  
"That does not concern me, little one." Emperor Karatek sat in his throne with his head resting in his right hand. He didn't wear a crown, but his hair had grown from a short plastered cut to a long flowing look. He wore a more dressed up version of his training suit he wore on Kordeah with a long black cape with hood. Dragonheart rested at his side in its holster. "The only real thing that concerns me is where my child is!"  
  
"Well, sire, the Klingons claim they have some information concerning your child. But they want to proclaim their find personally."  
  
"Where are they? Get them back here and have them tell me personally. Now!"  
  
"Yes, sire!"  
  
*****  
  
"He has become more arrogant than Riven had foreseen."  
  
"That is true, Prince Korigan." Former Romulan Senator ZarShaw Tu stood beside his new prince on top of a balcony over looking the throne room. "It would seem that he no longer cares about what happens to the Empire, but where his child is. He doesn't care."  
  
"That is where you are wrong, ZarShaw." Korigan turned back to the hallway that twisted into the Romulan Capitol building. ZarShaw, wondering what Korigan meant, followed behind, making sure not to step on his Prince's black royal robes. "Karatek does care about the Empire. But he knows what could happen if he is to let his child be raised in Federation hands. If this is to happen, then his child, male or female, will come to the Empire and destroy it."  
  
"How do you know this? That was never prophesized!"  
  
"The sword Dragonheart sees all. That is one of the joys of wielding it. Long ago, my father, Riven, told me to pick up Dragonheart and tell him what I saw. I did as I was commanded. 'What do you see?' he asked.  
  
" 'I see the future.' I responded. 'It is wonderful. Many different starships, of all types and shapes from different civilizations. But they are all fighting against each other. So much death.'  
  
" 'What else do you see? Do you see the one called Karatek?'  
  
" 'Yes, he is as clear as day.' At this point in my life I didn't even know who Karatek was, but the sword told me. In some strange way, I knew that the Romulan I was looking at was my half-brother.  
  
" 'What is he doing?' My father asked.  
  
" 'He is leading the Romulan people into war. No! He's leading the Romulans, Klingons and Cardassians into war against some common foe. It looks like they're fighting the United Federation of Planets. They are losing!'  
  
" 'Ha!' my father laughed at me, 'I knew that the Federation would eventually fall under Karatek's rule.' But he was wrong. I saw much more than what I told my father.  
  
"I did see the Federation and the Alliance at war with each other, but the Alliance was the group that was falling. I saw how Karatek would bring all hell down on the Federation. But in the midst of the battle, a new ship arrived. It was reborn and strong. It was not the first to bare the name, but I do not remember what that ship was.  
  
"I know Karatek too has seen this, and I know for a fact that it was not supposed to happen this way. Riven told me that I was to be the ultimate heir to the Empire. Karatek was supposed to take Dragonheart and the sword was supposed to drive him mad. I believe that won't happen. Plus the people, Cardassians, and Klingons are perfectly happy with Karatek as a ruler. Even if he died, I wouldn't be able to gain control."  
  
"Yes you could." ZarShaw spoke up finally after following his prince up and down the hall. "Go and find out what was supposed to happen from Emperor Loki. Even I know that he was associated with Riven's plot to destroy the Federation. He should surely know what was planned. Then return and tell the people what Riven's last requests were. Karatek follows the will of the people."  
  
"Except on one matter. He wants his child more than he wants to keep the Empire. I could use that to my advantage."  
  
"Yes, my prince."  
  
*****  
  
"Well, captain, what do you have to report?"  
  
"Sire you will be most pleased with us." The Klingon Captain knelt before his emperor. "The Federation ship Cherokee has something you desire."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"While attacking them, we scanned the ship and detected a child approximately two months old at the time, now should be about three months old. It was a quarter Romulan, an eightieth Vulcan and five eightieths Human. Now unless someone else had the same parents and such, then it must have been your child. Plus your wife was holding it."  
  
"Where is this ship now?"  
  
"In orbit around Vulcan, sire."  
  
"Get back to your ship and bring me my child and it's mother." A servant ran up to the Emperor Karatek from behind and whispered something into his ear. "Hmm. Captain, you go and get the child. I need to speak with one of my ex-senators."  
  
"Yes, sire." The Klingons all rose and left the throne room and proceeded to their ship. Emperor Karatek left the throne room as well and went to his royal chambers where ex-senator ZarShaw Tu stood in almost fear. "So, ZarShaw, what is it you need to tell me?"  
  
"Sire, first I ask your forgiveness for not trying to stop him." ZarShaw said trembling.  
  
"You have my forgiveness. Go on."  
  
"Yes, my lord. First, this was not how Riven envisioned you to rule the Empire. He was to give the Empire to you and then have you killed so your brother could take over. Then, Korigan now owning both swords of power would rule the United Empire for all time. You were just to be a pawn in Korigan and Riven's plan. What I know now is that Korigan has left the Romulan Neutral Zone and is en route to Earth to see Emperor Cyphys Loki. Please forgive me.."  
  
"It is good that you have told me this." Karatek turned and started to walk back to his throne room. Suddenly he stopped and still looking straight ahead spoke, "Guards, please lock this man up until I think of a judgmental punishment for him."  
  
"No!" ZarShaw yelled at the top of his lungs while the two guards that stood near the main doors grabbed him and drug him towards the prison. Karatek started to walk once more.  
  
"This is unexpected of Korigan." Karatek spoke to no one it seemed, but a black figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Not entirely." The figure wore a black cloak that dragged on the ground. Underneath he wore looser fitting clothing but nothing special to it. Long black gloves covered his hands. Tall black boots were fitted to his feet. His face looked old and ancient. A long black beard flowed straight down with his long slightly curly hair cascaded down his shoulders and back. In his right hand he held onto a black walking staff that stood about 6 feet high, slightly shorter than the bearer. "If you were to heed my warnings, you would have known that Korigan would betray you. You even saw it when you first took up the sword. You almost have the sight needed to rule this Empire for all eternity."  
  
"So, you will get the Dragon to grant my wish to bind me to the universe?"  
  
"I have given it much thought. The Dragon has agreed to grant you any wish that you want. But, if you are to do so, then I must have my one wish. What ever it must be, I will have my wish."  
  
"It is granted. You let the Dragon bind me to the universe, and I will allow you to have your one wish."  
  
"But first, before you make your wish, you must make sure Korigan never finds your son. If he does, then he will take him to the man known as Shuzen. Shuzen is very powerful, more powerful than I."  
  
"What will Shuzen do to my son?"  
  
"He will train him to be the ultimate warrior. Shuzen is centuries old, as am I. But where I turned to the Order, he kept his lonesome ways. He resides somewhere in the galaxy. I do not know where. If your son is to become the ultimate warrior, all will be over for you. It will not even matter if you are bound to the universe."  
  
"Thank you, Isengard the black. I trust that you will keep an eye on that Dragon for me. It won't be long before Korigan will be dead, and I will be supreme Emperor to the galaxy."  
  
"Such arrogance." Isengard spoke quietly after Karatek had proceeded into the throne room. "You think that you will be all powerful, Karatek? You won't be. For it has been prophesized that your own son will be your downfall, and he will be the most powerful Elf ever conceived. Your days are numbered, Emperor Karatek."  
  
*****  
  
"It was not supposed to be this way!" Emperor Cyphys Loki of the Federation exclaimed as Prince Korigan of the United Alien Alliance lowered his sword Frostmourne from the emperor's neck. Korigan had fully cloaked himself, leaving nothing to show who he really was. He introduced himself as the legendary Isengard the black. He entered the palace with no problem. After entering Loki's council room, he quickly removed his cloak and drew his sword. Pressing Loki against the wall and putting the sword to Loki's neck, he demanded that the guards within the room leave. After they did so, he demanded that Cyphys tell the truth about this so-called war.  
  
"Good, Loki." Korigan released Loki from his grip and ordered him to sit down. When the emperor did so, he sat as well, sword still drawn. "Tell me, Emperor, what was supposed to happen between your Federation and Riven's Alliance?"  
  
"I should probably start from the beginning. Back when I was newly elected into the office of Chairman of the Starfleet Council, I was greeted by a cloaked figure. He wore black clothing, including his cloak, and he carried a tall black staff. He said that he was Isengard the black, come from the Romulan Empire on his lord's behalf. Then he offered me a chance to become supreme ruler of the Federation. How could I resist? I was a power hungry fool. Before I knew it, I was already in too deep to drag myself out.  
  
"Anyway, Isengard told me that there would be a change in power in the Romulan Empire. The new Emperor would be known as Riven Curranstien. I knew the name Curranstien from Karatek. He told me that Riven was his father. The sole purpose of this was to disgrace Karatek and to merge the Federation and Romulan empires. Unfortunately, it didn't happen that way.  
  
"Instead of getting the Empire prepared for the merger and such, Riven spent all of his waking hours trying to either kill or capture Karatek for good. He was more concerned about his son than with the Empire. Isengard visited me soon after the Ambassador Yarslov incident and told me that in order for this to work, I had to take supreme control of the Federation by myself. He told me that Riven had given him power over the Empire until he got the sword Dragonheart back in his hands. While Riven was out making deals with the Jackyl and luring Karatek to fight the Jackyl, Isengard set up the Alliance between the Romulans, Cardassians and Klingons.  
  
"In the meantime, I was busy getting senators, councilmen and politicians behind my cause to change the Federation republic into a Dictatorship. Surprisingly, it didn't take much. Councilmen Shelvak and Kel'Zarus helped me get the people on my side. Soon, it was time for the Senate to decide. Knowing that the Starfleet council would take forever to decide what to do about the growing threat of the Alliance on the Neutral Zone border, they chose to elect one supreme ruler for this war. Most of the Delegates and Councilmen chose me. And with the people of the Federation behind me, I had no competition. I was elected Supreme Chairman of the Federation. But it was soon that the people no longer called me 'Supreme Chainman,' they started to call me 'Emperor.' The people had crowned me emperor, and this new Federation Empire was born.  
  
"Isengard then visited me once more. He told me that you and Karatek would be fighting for the rule of the Empire under Riven. But in the heat of battle, Riven would destroy you both. That was his plan. With both heirs out of the way, when Riven was to die, Isengard would take over the Alliance and fully unite the Federation and the Alliance. But, as you know, neither you nor Karatek died in that battle. Karatek has taken control of the Empire and he is actually sending Romulan ships after you at this very moment.  
  
"When you came in here claiming to be Isengard, I was hoping that Karatek had died, and the Empire was in utter chaos. Then the Federation could just walk in and settle order and essentially, take it over. But apparently not."  
  
"I see." Korigan sheathed his sword and stood, putting his black cloak back on. "I just need one more piece of information from you, Emperor."  
  
"Anything you wish, Prince. If it will help end this war and bring what peace there was back to the Alpha Quadrant."  
  
"I need to know where Kristin Curranstien and Karatek's child is."  
  
"Last I knew they were aboard the ship Cherokee. It is currently in orbit around Vulcan. But I have gotten recent reports that Klingon vessels are attacking the outposts there. You will need to get there very quickly if you want to save Kristin."  
  
"Honestly, it's not her I'm after."  
  
*****  
  
"Three of the Klingon vessels are coming around for another pass!"  
  
"Fire photon torpedoes!" Captain Scott Conner sat in his command chair aboard the Cherokee. There were four Federation ships left of the seven that were assigned to defend the planet Vulcan.  
  
"Direct hits, sir. Two of the ships are without shields. All five vessels are in retreat, sir."  
  
"Good. Hail Ambassador Spock on the surface."  
  
"Aye, sir. Response coming through."  
  
"On screen." The forward view screen flickered from five distant Klingon birds of prey to a very aged Vulcan. "Ambassador Spock, apparently the Klingon threat is over for now."  
  
"I do not believe so, Captain Conner. The Klingons will indeed return very soon."  
  
"We'll be prepared for them. Please keep Kristin safe from any troops that land on the planet's surface."  
  
"That is my top priority, Captain. Spock out." The screen flickered back to viewing the empty space that surrounded Vulcan.  
  
"Captain Austin," Captain Conner turned in his chair to that other Captain on board who was manning the weapons control. "I want you to make sure that all weapons systems, including shields stay at 100 percent. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Sir." One of the Lieutenants spoke up from scans. "There is an unknown vessel entering the quadrant. There are no signs of any Empire on the hull."  
  
"Hail them." The screen flickered to life to show the real Isengard the black sitting in the captain's chair. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Isengard the black. I am here for the child named Eric Curranstien. I know that he is on the planet's surface. And I know why the Klingons will not stop attacking you. You have the Emperor's child on Vulcan, and he desperately wants him. Karatek will not rest until he gets his son. Give me the child, and no harm will come to you."  
  
"I don't think so, Isengard. Prepare to fire!"  
  
"That won't do you any good." Isengard simply waved his hand in front of the screen. "You will find that your weapons and shields are no longer functional. I possess more power than that puny little metal object Karatek holds at his side." Isengard worked very hard to hold back his worry. He worried if the Starfleet Captain would see straight through his bluff in that he is more powerful then the mighty sword Dragonheart.  
  
"Well," Captain Conner spoke after a pause. "You are correct that our shields and weapons are some how off-line. But we will not give you the child."  
  
"If you do not give it to me willfully, I must take the child by force."  
  
"You will do no such thing."  
  
"Watch me." Isengard then disappeared from sight leaving the view screen focused on no one.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
*****  
  
"The Klingons are in retreat." Ambassador Spock stepped through Kristin's door. The child, Eric, was asleep in the next room. "But, Kristin, they will return and with more ships and stronger."  
  
"I know." Kristin turned away from the Vulcan Ambassador and sat down on the couch in her living room. "I never thought that my marriage would come to this. Karatek and I were in love before he took control of the Romulan Empire."  
  
"Kristin, you must listen to me. Your husband does love you. Otherwise, he would not be sending people to retrieve you. However, it has been foreseen that your son, Eric, will be the one to save the Federation and the Romulan Empire. Emperor Loki does not want the Romulans getting a hold of him. Otherwise, he will be raised to hate the Federation, and the humans for that matter."  
  
"Karatek would never do that. He would tell him there is at least one human Eric could love. It would be me. Karatek would never let his blind hate stop him from loving me." Suddenly, a cry was heard from the other room. Both Kristin and Spock rushed in as quickly as possible. Once there they found the child, Eric, in Isengard's arms.  
  
"Release him, now!" Spock yelled at the legendary man.  
  
"Ambassador Spock." Isengard spoke quietly to the Vulcan. "It has been far too long since I have seen your face. Do not worry. This child will come to no harm. I am taking him to Shuzen the white. He will be raised there in safety. Do not worry."  
  
"The only way you will take my child is over my dead body!" Kristin yelled at the dark one. Kristin rushed Isengard both hands in firm fists, ready to defend her son. Isengard just raised his staff that was in his right hand and Kristin froze in mid-air.  
  
"Like I said, Kristin Joy Curranstien, you must not worry about your son. Shuzen is a very noble friend to the Federation. He will never turn over your son to the Romulans. He is the leader of my order, and he will do no such thing."  
  
"I know of this Shuzen whom you speak of. He is indeed a noble spirit." As Isengard lowered Kristin to the ground, Spock spoke and held her tight. He turned to the wife of Karatek and spoke. "Your son will be fine. Even though I do not trust Isengard, here, I do trust Shuzen. We will take him to Shuzen."  
  
"You don't know where he is. He dwells within the planet Pluto, deep within. You will not make it to the interior, but I have the power to protect myself and the child to reach my master."  
  
"We will accompany you, or we will inform Emperor Karatek of your actions. You will have the entire United Alien Alliance after you. Even you, as powerful as you are, will not be able to fight off all those empires at once."  
  
"Your point is well taken. You may join us, Kristin, but not you, Spock. I don't trust you either. Kristin, if it makes you feel better, I will let you bring one friend with you on this journey. Who shall it be?"  
  
"Professor Franklin Eichhorn." Kristin spoke after a thinking pause.  
  
"Then let us be off. Karatek's forces are still on the move, he is approaching Vulcan once more." Soon after, Kristin, her child, Isengard and Professor Eichhorn were all on the ship that carried Isengard to Vulcan. The ship turned away from the planet and set off for the remote planet of Pluto.  
  
*****  
  
"Where is the child?" Prince Korigan asked of the Captain of the Cherokee. He had arrived at Vulcan three hours after Isengard and the others left. "I demand to know where the child is!"  
  
"For the last time, no." Captain Scott Conner spoke with no emotion on his face. "You and the Romulan Empire will never get your hands on that child. Now leave here at once."  
  
"I'm sorry, but your own Emperor told me where to find Karatek's child. You will bring him to me now!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you leave me no other choice. Fire at will!" Phasers blasted out from all Federation and Alliance ships. The battle of Vulcan had officially begun.  
  
*****  
  
"There it is." Isengard spoke as the ship slowed still moving toward the ice planet of Pluto. "Within that icy planet, dwells one of the most oldest and most powerful members of the Order, Shuzen the White. He has been around since the Elder days, before the Federation and the Romulan Empire. In fact, he has been around since Pluto was called Kristoff after a great elf king. Out here in the region once known as the 'Outer Ring,' there was rumored to be seven mighty ball orbs that when brought together would unleash a mighty Dragon that would grant you one wish. They were called the Dragon Balls. And those rumors are true. Shuzen the White now owns all seven."  
  
"Lovely speech." Professor Eichhorn was not sure about this weird man who claimed to be an ancient wizard who has survived for many ages. "How does that help us?"  
  
"Shuzen is a very powerful member of the Order. Karatek knows this, and so does Korigan. Neither one would dare bring war upon Shuzen. We will be landing soon; I suggest that you both get prepared to travel in such frigged weather. If you will trust me, I will take the child and my magic will protect him."  
  
"Not at all!" Professor Eichhorn yelled.  
  
"I trust you." Kristin slowly handed her child to the wizard. "But you will not leave our sight, no matter what."  
  
"I understand. Let's go." Isengard finished the landing and started to move out to the back of the ship to leave. Kristin and Franklin followed with full gear to survive the freezing surface. Isengard led them into a cave and they followed deep within the planet. Many hours they followed him, and he kept his word, Isengard didn't leave their sight, and no harm came to the child Eric. They followed the naturally lit cavern until there was nowhere to go. Isengard had led them into a dead end.  
  
"Oh, wonderful." Professor Eichhorn blurted out. "You led us into a dead end. That's just great."  
  
"You need to learn patience, Professor. Nothing is always what it seems." Isengard raised his black staff, still in his right hand, and spoke loudly words of the ancient tongue of the Elves. The wall that stood in their way slowly began to move. It rolled to the right to reveal a beautiful indoor sanctuary. Both Franklin and Kristin were amazed by this wonderful place in the depths of Pluto.  
  
A sudden voice spoke out from somewhere within the place. "The men and modern elves have begun their war, and Isengard the black travels to Kristoff to deliver a child that could be the One. Is this not true, Isengard?" A tall man in white robes and wielding a tall white staff stepped out into the open. His long straight white hair and beard flowed straight down from his head. The ancient years he has survived showed on his face. "You also bring the mother, Kristin, and her friend, Franklin Eichhorn. You both are welcome here on Kristoff."  
  
"Shuzen, my master." Isengard stepped through the doorway and knelt before the master of the Order. Kristin and Frank followed and did the same. Rising, Isengard spoke once more. "I have the child that is son of Karatek and Kristin Curranstien. His name is Eric. Everything the oracle said about the child is true with this one. He must not fall into the hands of the Alliance."  
  
"My dear, Isengard. No one of the Alliance knows that I am here. Many do not even believe that I exist, or ever did. Karatek and Korigan are among them. Even though their own father served with the Order for many years, they still do not believe. That pains my heart."  
  
"Master, this child must be taken under your care."  
  
"Yes, I know. And this child will be under my care. Take those two back to Earth, for the Battle of Vulcan has begun. Give the child here." Isengard handed over little Eric to Shuzen the White. Then he turned to lead Frank and Kristin off the planet.  
  
"Can't I just say good bye?" Kristin asked of the wise master of the Order.  
  
"Do not worry, Kristin Joy Curranstien. Your son will be fine. If that does not satisfy you, take this." Shuzen laid down his staff and picked up a small white orb and handed it to Kristin. He picked up his staff and spoke, "That is a magical orb that you may see your son in. Just merely hold it in both hands and ask the orb to show you your son. You have my word that I will tell your son of you and his father. For I know all about you and Karatek. He will know."  
  
"Thank you." Kristin carried the orb with her clear out to the ship. Isengard did as he was instructed and took Kristin and Frank back to Earth. He then returned to Romulus to see Karatek.  
  
Back inside, Shuzen laid the child down in a prepared crib and it went straight to sleep.  
  
"Do not worry, little one. You carry the future of us all on your shoulders." Shuzen then turned to one of the giant crystals that littered his indoor house. He saw Karatek wielding Dragonheart and stabbing his own brother Korigan, in the same manner that he did with Riven. "The Heir of Riven has been chosen. The dark days of the Federation have begun."  
  
*****  
  
"You will no longer plague my Empire again, brother." Karatek pulled his sword out of Korigan's chest. Korigan's limp body fell to the ground. Karatek knelt down and picked up the sword Frostmourne and held it in his left hand. "This Empire now has both swords of power. We are invincible!"  
  
Isengard stood in the shadows watching Karatek. He had told the emperor about Korigan's betrayal. "It is done. All is prepared for the savior, but how long must we wait until he is ready? That, only one man knows."  
  
(Continued in "The Final Hour.") 


End file.
